


Life Imitates Art

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Flashbacks, Life Drawing, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Lester's missed several art classes and encounters Blade unexpected. He fears his attraction to Blade was obvious and worries how that encounter will effect work.





	Life Imitates Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

I wiped the condensation from the mirror and groaned softly at my reflection, although I could not truly claim to be surprised by the shadows under my eyes. Clear proof, if I had required any, of the dreams that had denied me the restful sleep I would require to face another week at the ARC. I closed my eyes for a moment, recalling that once the weekend was over I would have more to face than just the normal chaos the field team and the anomalies caused me on a weekly basis. No, I would have to face one Corporal Niall 'Blade' Richards.

I groaned again, raking my hands through my still damp hair to leave it spiked up in a variety of directions. For once, I didn't bother taming it, not when I had more important matters playing on my mind... Bloody hell, how was I going to be able to even look at Blade and not see... not react to what I had seen last night? I doubted even my carefully designed façade would be enough to hide my reaction to having him near me. I sighed and scrubbed a hand over my jaw, feeling the stubble against my fingertips. I really should shave but it was Saturday and I had more important things to worry about than a bit of stubble. After all, it wasn't as if anyone else was going to see it. 

When my brain refused to come up with anything useful for solving my current dilemma, I turned away from my reflection and headed into the kitchen. Maybe a cup of coffee would serve to wake me up and coax my brain cells into activity. Maybe I would even manage to decide what to do about Blade... I smiled wryly as I felt my cock twitch at that thought. I knew I would never get to do what I wanted to do with Blade; I wasn't a catch and he wouldn't be interested in me.

As I breathed in the coffee fumes while waiting for it to cool, I found my eyes drifting towards the parcel propped up on my kitchen table. I forced my gaze away from it, wondering what had possessed me to bring it home, for I could hardly put it up when even its wrapped presence taunted me with things I could never have. I found my eyes upon the parcel again, the physical proof that my dreams had not been the result of my fevered imagination, at least, not entirely. 

I shook my head, I had known for some time that I was attracted to Blade, but now I had seen... I cursed myself for a fool but I still stepped towards the parcel. I needed to see it once more, even if I had indelibly memorised the image, I only had to close my eyes and... I cut that thought off and watched as my fingers trembled as I unwrapped it. My breath stilled in my throat for a moment as I gazed upon the object and my thoughts turned to the previous evening.

***

I had missed an unfortunate number of classes due to work and had believed I would miss this one when an anomaly had opened. However, for once, the anomaly had closed without incident and I managed to leave work on time. I left with as much haste as decorum allowed, knowing I would barely make it to the class on time in the Friday evening traffic. As such, I had no idea what subject the class would be drawing and had paused when I spotted the note declaring it was a closed class. Excellent, I thought, it had been sometime since I had experienced the pleasure of drawing a model. In my opinion, the human form in all its variations could be one of the most interesting and complex things to draw, at least, it was if one wanted to give the drawing the illusion of movement, of life.

I returned the greetings of those amongst my fellow artists I recognised before I started to arrange my supplies on one of the few spare easels. I didn't even look up when I heard the model enter, instead I concentrated on ensuring that I had every item in the correct place for when I drew. I wanted to be able to locate whatever I required without taking my eyes from the model or my drawing. Indeed, it was only when I was finally satisfied with my preparations that I looked up and swallowed when I met the intense green eyes of one Niall 'Blade' Richards. For a moment I wondered if I was at home and dreaming in my bed and pinched myself. When the pain didn't wake me up I knew this was real... which raised the question of what the hell Blade was doing here? More than that, it raised other things and I hissed a breath through my teeth, knowing I had left it too late to leave and firmly telling myself to keep this professional. Not that I had any idea if I would be able to draw Blade without any unfortunate reactions when he was standing before me totally and unashamedly naked. At least I wasn't alone in my appreciation of the man's physique as I could hear the approving murmur of my fellow artists. 

When Blade began his gesture poses it was clear to me that this evening would be one of the most frustrating of my life. Indeed, it took my several seconds to regain my control and even then my hand shook slightly as I selected a pencil. I took a deep breath and hoped that the familiar actions would help settle both my arousal and my nerves, but I should have known better. The poses served to display Blade's perfect musculature and his pantherish grace, as well as the sheer power and sexuality the man possessed. I felt my body thrum with arousal when his smouldering gaze met mine and I had no idea if I would survive this evening with either my sanity or dignity intact. What I did know was that my dreams were going to become a lot more accurate in details, such as that scar low on Blade's right hip and… 

I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing deeply as I sought to regain my self-control. I almost lost it when I opened then again to find Blade settling himself onto the pedestal in the centre of the room. He looked absolutely gorgeous, all tanned skin and I let myself drink in the view of him. He turned towards me as he made himself comfortable, leaning on one elbow before bending his top leg at the knee. I swallowed hard as I realised that once he was settled I would be graced – or possibly cursed – by a nearly full frontal view of him. 

Bloody hell, I should have paid attention when he entered, then I could have made me excuses. I couldn't leave now, no, I would have to stay and, well, drawing Blade wouldn't be a hardship... I really wished I hadn't thought that as I wrested my libido into submission. I reminded myself firmly that I was not alone and that I wouldn't embarrass either myself or Blade with my unwanted attentions. This was a drawing class and showing a sexual interest in the model just wasn't done. Still, I felt my eyes drawn to his face, my gaze skimming his stubble before I met his somewhat guarded eyes. Yes, well, if I had not expected to meet Blade here, what much he be thinking having to pose naked for his boss?

I admit my self-control wasn't perfect and I also knew no matter how much I told myself I was paying close attention to his body for the sake of art, that I was taking my one and only chance to ogle him, although whether I would be able to hide my interest from a Special Forces soldier was something I didn't want to think about. Still, that didn't stop me admiring him – I noted the scattering of scars across his skin, his nipples which just begged me to suck and nip at them. I tore my eyes from them before I betrayed myself, not that continuing my perusal was the most sensible thing I'd done. His stomach was flat and defined and the treasure trail drew my eyes downwards, I jerk my gaze away and instead found myself admiring his strong thighs. Thighs I could easily image clamped around me as... I swallowed hard and found myself staring at his not-so-innocent cock, thick and nestling in dark curls. It took all my willpower to yank my attention away and I hoped I wasn't blushing. As it was I refused to meet Blade's eyes again and tapped my pencil against my teeth as if deep in thought over my art, rather than wrestling with my arousal. 

I concentrated on my work and hoped I had projected merely artistic interest in Blade's body as I worked, forcing myself to take my time as I knew rushing would gain far too much attention. Still, it was a relief when I had finished it and I glanced at my watch, frowning when I noticed the time. Damn it, it was far too late to cook and I'd have to stop off for a takeaway on my way home. Still, rumbling stomach or not, I had to thank the model – thank Blade, before I could take my leave and I kept a firm grip on my libido as I did so. I hurried out of the room, my art clutched under my arm and knew exactly what – who would haunt my dreams that night, he had done so before and now my subconscious would have additional ammunition to drive me to distraction.

***

Bloody hell, I thought as I ran my hands through my hair again as I returned from those rather lovely memories. I was a bloody fool and I should have left, no matter what others might have thought. I hadn't thought it would be so hard to ignore Blade's attributes when they weren't concealed by his combats. I couldn't help worry he'd seen my reaction to his nakedness, no matter how much I had fought to hide them. Although that wasn't the only thing that worried me, how would he react to me seeing him there? Would he pretend it hadn't happened... an option which I would prefer, well, except that I could – would never forget what I had seen. I snorted, of course he would, and not just because he couldn't want anything to do with me. I smiled slightly, we were both professionals and life would go on as it had before, no matter how much I might wish otherwise.

I sipped my almost forgotten coffee, now almost too cold to drink, but needing the caffeine after my dream-disturbed night. Oh, I had dreamt of Blade before but never in so much detail. Now I had drawn every muscle and scar I felt as if I almost knew his body intimately and my dreams were far more vivid, even down to his cock and how it bent slightly to the left. I groaned as an image came to me, of Blade straddling me, of his beautiful cock gleaming with pre-come as he'd rode me, of... Fuck! And so not the word to use when I knew it was something I could, which I would never have. No! I turned away from my drawing, I would not torture myself with such thoughts, not when I could control my waking mind, if not my sleeping one. 

Still, I was left with a dilemma. What should I do with the drawing? I couldn't bear the thought of throwing it away but... well, it wouldn't be sensible to hang it in my bedroom, no matter how much the thought of waking to it each morning might appeal to me. 

My thoughts were scattered by a knock on my door and I strode towards it before yanking it open with considerably more force than required in my distracted state. My mind stuttered to a halt and I just stood there almost gaping at the man who stood on there. It was only when Blade's eyes swept over my body before he met my gaze with a smirk that I realised I was still clad only in a towel and my bathrobe.

“Sir?” 

Blade asked, a slight frown on his face as he looked at me and I realised I must have stood staring at him like an idiot for some considerably time. My eyes flickered down for a moment and I felt a moment of disappointment that his magnificent physique was hidden beneath a T-shirt and jeans. Bloody hell, as if Blade would parade around naked... except my traitorous subconscious reminded me that he had and that was what had got me into this predicament in the first place, which served to snap me out of my shock. 

“Richards? What can I do for you?” I almost closed my eyes at that comment, wondering why I had to phrase it like that?

He smiled at me, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, a gesture I would have taken as nervous in anyone other than Blade. “Can I come in, sir?”

“Ah,” I began, raking a hand through my hair as I considered my options. I really didn't want this conversation, certainly not in my current state of undress, but on the other hand, it would be better to have it now rather than at the ARC on Monday. I was a bloody idiot, my mind so addled by Blade's presence that I wasn't thinking straight. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to think and nodded as I stepped back. “If you could wait in the lounge, Blade, I'll be with you in a minute.” _When I'm dressed in more than a damn towel and robe_. I heard him walk away before I let my forehead rest on my now locked front door, I really should have run when I had the opportunity.

I took a calming breath, I wanted this over with. I would need the rest of the weekend to reinforce my façade and to be ready to face Blade on Monday, to leave him alone and ignore my attraction to him. I took a moment to glance into the lounge on the way to the bedroom and stopped when I realised Blade wasn't in there... so where was he? Oh fuck! Had he found it? 

I turned and hurried to the kitchen, stopping dead when I found Blade staring at my drawing. The drawing which I had left unwrapped and propped up for anyone to see. “Blade?” I almost winced at how I sounded.

Blade, thankfully, appeared not to have heard me. Instead he was leaning over the drawing and my gaze was drawn to his arse, his jeans pulled tight over what I now knew were perfectly tanned globes. I found it difficult to tear my gaze away and when I finally managed to do so, I found myself staring at the drawing as well, at his finger almost-but-not-quite touched the paper as he traced each line. “This is bloody good, sir.”

I opened my mouth, even if I have no idea what I was about to say, when I realised that Blade didn't sound upset over it. Or to the fact that I had obviously paid close attention to his body – his cock – to have drawn him in such detail. In fact, he sounded... approving. “Blade?” I winced as it appeared that I had been reduced to being only being able to say his name. I took a breath and tried again. “Why are you here?” I might be many things but I wasn't a coward and the sooner I found out what he wanted, the sooner I could get back to my lonely life. I almost snorted at my melodrama and turned my attention to Blade, wondering what he might want. The only thing I could think of was my word to keep this sordid episode quiet and, well, I had no problem with that, at least, not if he didn't want my drawing of him. 

Blade turned towards me and smirked suddenly as mischief shone in his eyes. “At least I won't mess it up.”

“Mess?” I managed before I found myself pounced upon. His lips were hard against mine as he asked for access, his hands in my hair and his firm body pressed against mine. I felt his cock rub against mine, gasping as arousal surged through my body. I felt him take advantage as his tongue swept into my mouth to duel with my own. I took the opportunity to touch him, my hands wandering across his body before coming to rest on his firm arse. I pulled free long enough to take a breath before kissing him again, several times in fact. Eventually, I rested my forehead against his, feeling his fingers tangle in my hair while his other hand caressed the nape of my neck.

“Blade?” I was once again reduced to managing only his name, but this time I didn't care, not if he wanted me.

“I want you,” Blade breathed against my skin, almost as if he had read my mind. He pulled away for a moment, looking nervous as a hand smoothed through his hair. His action reminded me that mine must be an absolute mess, not that I cared in this instance what it looked like. “I needed to know if you wanted me.”

“I don't understand.” He couldn't be saying what I thought he was... could he? “You knew?”

“I noticed you watching me,” Blade said. “Then I found out about the classes and I thought it would be a way to meet you.” He shrugged slightly. “When they said they wanted models I thought it would be easier than trying to draw.”

“And if you'd known you'd be naked?” I had to ask. 

Blade shrugged. “You don't stay modest for long in the army.”

I nodded, knowing that was perfectly true. Still, I had to know... “And I suppose I gave away my interest?” I would have to work on my façade in that case, especially if we did end up together. 

“No, sir.” Blade shook his head. “I woke up this morning and thought I'd see if I had any chance with you.” He smiled ruefully before adding, “If I had known, I would have been here last night.” 

“Then how?” I couldn't help but be curious as to how he had realised I wanted him.

“The drawing.” Blade pointed to it as if I had forgotten it was there. “I can see it in every line. You've put everything into it. I know you're a perfectionist but... this is more than that.” He shook his head. “I can't explain it.”

“You don't have too.” I tugged him back in for another kiss. “And now?”

“Now?” Blade grinned at me as his hand slipped beneath my forgotten robe and had me gasping once more. “I thought we could get to know each other”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” I smiled at him as another thought occurred to me. “And then I think I need some more drawing practice.”

“Sir?” Blade looked confused. 

“James,” I said. “If we're going to do this, I should be James.”

“James.” It sounded as if Blade was trying out my name before he tilted his head and asked again. “Drawing?”

“Oh yes.” I nipped his lower lip. “I think drawing you post-coital would be a good start...”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Coming, Niall?” I said as I took his hand and led him towards my bedroom. 

I had every expectation that we would both come, many time if I had anything to say about it.


End file.
